Salazar Slytherin
by Super Radis
Summary: De son enfance à son départ de Poudlard, voici l'histoire de la vie de Salazar Slytherin, professeur, fondateur, fourchelangue et mage noir. [OS]


Un truc que j'ai écrit il y a quelque chose comme 3 ans. Je n'avais pas une très bonne connaissance de l'histoire à l'époque, veuillez donc excuser toute imprécision et faute évidente.

En gros c'est une long OS sur l'histoire de Salazar Slytherin (Oui. Slytherin. La traduction est très bien mais la version anglaise a plus de cachet). Beaucoup de drama et de tragédie dedans.

Je ne l'ai ni relu ni corrigé depuis eh bien ... beaucoup de temps, donc c'est une découverte pour moi aussi !

Aussi je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est sombre. Ne vous attendez pas à une happy end.

* * *

Ils allaient l'envoyer au monastère.

Plus Salazar approchait de son douzième hiver, plus cette idée, grotesque au premier abord, avait commencé à devenir une certitude, une évidence. Il avait l'âge et il avait l'intelligence – contrairement à certains de ses frères et soeurs - , pour être intégré à l'Eglise et apprendre à devenir un moine. De plus, ses parents et ses aînés avaient de plus en plus de mal à récolter suffisament de nourriture pour toutes les générations de la famille, dans leurs esprits il valait sans doute mieux l'écarter plutôt que de laisser mourir de faim un des plus jeunes.

Si le garçon avait été à leur place, il aurait sans doute pensé la même chose. On se débarrassait d'une bouche en trop à nourir ET on s'épargnait un peu de la famine qui n'allait pas tarder à frapper le village pendant les périodes de grand froid, c'était faire d'une pierre deux coups.

En fait si ça avait été d'Emyr ou de Bjorn dont on parlait, ça ne l'aurait même pas gêné plus que ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ses deux frères, ils étaient trop bruyants, trop grossiers. Un apprentissage chez les religieux suffirait sans doute à fermer leur grande bouche désagréable !

Mais ni Emyr ni Bjorn ne risquaient d'être envoyés au loin, c'était de lui dont il était question dans cette affaire et c'était cela qui lui faisait peur.

Il se sentait mal, non pas parce qu'il allait sans doute se faire abandonner par des gens partageant son sang et sa chair – pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais été très proche de sa famille, il n'était pas comme eux, il était spécial, différent – mais parce qu'il savait quel destin l'attendait là-bas, au monastère, il savait que son secret ne serait pas en sécurité au sein de l'Eglise.

Il savait que si jamais un de ses 'accidents' se produisait là-bas, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. On ne plaisantait pas avec la sorcellerie par les temps qui couraient.

Salazar avait peur, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas à cause d'un pouvoir qu'il ne contrôlait même pas et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé, pas à cause des vitres qui explosaient quand il s'énervait et des feux qui s'allumaient quand il avait froid ou qu'il était désespéré, pas à cause de gens incapable de faire la différence entre l'oeuvre du Diable et un don.

Puisque ce qu'il possédait était sans aucun doute un don.

Plus d'une fois il s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien, en convaincant un serpent de laisser la fille du fermier tranquille, en soignant une blessure dangereuse qui aurait bien pu tuer une de ses soeurs si on l'avait laissé ainsi, en arrêtant avec sa volonté seule le feu d'une étable avant qu'il ne se propage.

Non, décidément, ses talents n'étaient pas nés du Mal et des Ténèbres, il était peut être un sorcier mais pas un mauvais, un bon. Comme dans les contes de fées, comme dans l'histoire de l'Enchanteur que le vieux Ben racontait de temps à autre lors des veillées au village.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi donc était il destiné à mourir, tué par des personnes convaincues du fait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'un démon ? C'était injuste, profondément injuste, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui lui fasse mériter ça !

Salazar serra les poings. Il ne se laisserait pas emmener chez les moines, il n'allait pas se faire exécuter sans combattre un peu avant. Si on lui avait donné de tels pouvoirs c'était pour qu'il s'en serve et il comptait bien le faire !

.

Bois d'acacia et plume de phénix, 29 centimètres.

C'était ce qu'avait dit Ollivander lorsqu'il lui avait tendu sa baguette magique. Un outil aussi subtil que puissant qui allait, avait-il expliqué, s'avérer difficile à maîtriser mais incroyablement efficace une fois qu'il serait correctement manié.

Salazar, qui jusqu'à quelques mois encore ignorait tout du Chemin de Traverse, du monde sorcier ou encore du fait que ces derniers devaient utiliser des bouts de bois comme celui-là pour concentrer leur magie, avait simplement hoché la tête, un peu perdu, et avait payé l'homme avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait avant de s'en aller, les yeux fixés sur ce qui allait s'avérer être sa compagne pour de nombreuses décennies.

Les deux années qui avaient suivies son départ de la maison familiale avaient été riches en mésaventures et en découvertes. Durant ce laps de temps il s'était retrouvé à la rue, affamé et battu à cause de sa 'sorcellerie' un nombre incalculable de fois mais il avait également réussi à apprendre à lire, chanter, et jouer du luth auprès des caravanes de marchand qui le prenaient parfois avec eux. Et si une cicatrice en forme de 'S' était visible dans son poignet, il avait vite appris comment la cacher grâce à son don.

Ce dernier semblait ne jamais cesser d'augmenter en intensité et en puissance. Sa magie avait finir par devenir une part indispensable de son être, comme son coeur ou son cerveau. Bouger des pierres ne lui posait pas plus de difficultés que lever le petit doigt et il était à présent capable de créer et contrôler le feu à souhait ainsi que de guérir la moindre petite blessure en un clin d'oeil ou encore de se déplacer de plusieurs kilomètres sans faire un seul pas.

Et maintenant qu'il avait une baguette, il allait devenir encore plus puissant. Plus jamais ces imbéciles, ces Moldus comme disaient les sorciers qui se cachaient dans les rues magiques de Londres, ne lui feraient de mal.

Mais pour cela il faudrait, bien sûr, qu'il réussisse à trouver un moyen d'apprendre les sorts si utiles qu'Ollivander avait évoqué lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué l'utilité et l'intérêt de la magie avec baguette. Et même avant que cela ne soit fait, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent sorcier ... Mais quel travail un magicien inexpérimenté pouvait-il bien faire dans ce monde inconnu ?

Ces derniers mois, Salazar avait passé son temps à chasser des animaux magiques pour vendre des ingrédients au magasin de potions du coin de l'Allée Invisible mais il n'avait malheureusement pas les capacités et les connaissances pour abattre les créatures les plus rares et ses prises ne lui rapportaient à chaque fois que quelques Noises, des Mornilles si il avait de la chance.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme examina sa baguette une dernière fois puis la glissa dans l'étui qu'il avait fabriqué à son intention. Il avait été extatique quand il avait découvert qu'une communauté toute entière de personnes comme lui l'attendait, camouflée dans l'ombre et les illusions, mais à présent il se sentait découragé. Plus il en apprenait sur le monde des sorciers plus il se sentait abattu : l'univers des mages était chaotique et ne possédait aucune règles ou lois.

La seule façon d'apprendre la magie était d'acheter ou de voler des grimoires hors de prix ou de venir de l'équivalent magique de la noblesse moldue.

Salazar maudit une énième fois sa malchance d'être né dans la mauvaise famille. Il se savait doué, d'après Ollivander il était extrêmement rare qu'une personne de son âge soit capable de la moitié de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses pouvoirs, mais son sang impur l'empêchait de s'élever dans la société élitiste de ce nouveau monde.

Il fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête pour écarter ces pensées sombres de son esprit. Après avoir desseré ses poings et cessé de crisper sa machoîre, le garçon redressa le menton et les épaules et poussa la porte de l'apothycaire.

Si il ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur un des livres qui lui permettraient d'apprendre plus de choses sur la magie, il allait devoir se résigner à progresser comme il l'avait fait lors des deux dernières années : en se confrontant directement au danger et en poussant ses capacités au-delà de leurs limites.

Or, il avait un excellent moyen d'accomplir cette tâche.

"Encore toi gamin ? T'es venu me refiler des ailes de Pixie comme la dernière fois ?" grogna le vendeur en l'observant d'un air moqueur, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire sarcastique qui laissait apparaître ses dents jaunes.

Salazar laissa une expression faussement agréable prendre place sur son visage, son expérience avec les gens comme cet homme lui avaient appris que le mensonge et les masques étaient la meilleure façon de s'en sortir, et répondit :

"Non je voudrais essayer de m'en prendre à des créatures un peu plus dangereuses maintenant que j'ai pris un peu d'expérience ... Je pense en être capable à présent."

Et, dans un geste très dramatique qui accompagnait parfaitement sa déclaration – selon lui -, il leva légèrement la main et laissa une flamme de plusieurs pouces de haut y apparaître.

L'homme ne sembla pas plus surprit que ça par sa démonstration de puissance, ce qui agaça un peu le jeune homme, mais ses yeux brillaient à présent étrangement et ce fut avec un sourire prédateur qu'il tendit à Salazar un parchemin dont la surface était remplie par ce qui semblait être une liste d'ingrédients.

"Essaye de me retrouver au moins 5 composants dans cette liste et j'envisagerais peut être de t'embaucher dans mes Chercheurs."

Salazar baissa les yeux sur la liste.

Griffes de chimère.

Essence de Détraqueur.

Croc de loup-garou/d'acromentula

Ecaille de dragon

Oeil de gorgone

Souffle embouteillé de Morbol

Os de mort-vivant

Crin de licorne/de centaure

Coeur de vampire

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus il se demandait si il était vraiment près à affronter le défi du vendeur. Les deux ingrédients les plus faciles à récupérer étaient sans aucun doute le croc d'acromentula et l'os de mort-vivant ... mais les créatures qui les possédaient étaient sans tout de même extrêmement dangereuses.

Si ça c'était un test, Salazar se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler les missions quotidiennes des Chercheurs de cet homme. Leur espérance de vie ne devait pas être très élevée ...

Il s'était encore mis dans une situation impossible.

.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi reconnaissant de sa capacité d'Elémentaire qu'en cet instant ; sans son talent pour contrôler le feu, Salazar aurait été sans aucun doute réduit à l'état d'un tas de cendres et d'os carbonisés en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour dire 'Moldu'. Là, il allait sans doute s'en sortir avec rien de plus qu'une légère fatigue et des mains rougies.

Ce n'était pas un prix très lourd si on estimait l'argent qu'il allait obtenir à la fin de cette 'mission'. Même si il allait devoir partager la prime avec son partenaire, les ingrédients disponibles sur le dragon qu'ils affrontaient actuellement étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils seraient sans doute tous les deux largement récompensés de toute manière.

Loin au dessus de lui, quelqu'un poussa un cri de guerre.

Le dragon, intrigué par le bruit, cessa un instant de cracher du feu et leva la tête, ses yeux aux pupilles verticales se posant sur l'humain étrange qui, debout sur ce qui semblait être un croisement entre un félin et un aigle, agitait d'un bras une épée argentée dans sa direction, l'autre étant occupé à tenir sa baguette magique devant lui.

Salazar se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main, ce qui aurait été stupide considérant qu'elles étaient actuellement utilisées pour détourner le reste des flammes envahissant le champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas encore envie de mourir, pas alors qu'il avait percé aussi peu des secrets de la Magie et de son utilisation.

Sa petite séance d'auto-appitoiement et de secouage de tête d'un air blasé fut interrompu par un deuxième cri, cette fois-ci vaguement horrifié.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !"

'Sal' leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'idiot qui lui servait de partenaire éviter de justesse ce qui ressemblait fort à une boule de feu. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme écarta une de ses mains, pointées toutes les deux sur l'incendie autour de lui, et s'en servit pour dévier les projectiles visant le sorcier volant au dessus de sa tête.

Ce dernier lui agita son épée en guise de remerciement et poussa une fois de plus son gryffon – vraiment, un GRYFFON – en avant, un cri de guerre sortant à nouveau de sa bouche alors que sa baguette jetait des étincelles rouges et or et ...

Godric Gryffindor était un abruti.

Ca, Salazar le savait déjà mais ce fait était de plus en plus évident depuis que l'homme avait décidé de devenir son partenaire – quelque chose à propos 'd'aider les plus jeunes' – en tant que Chercheur. Depuis ce jour fatidique, plus aucun des plans du moins âgé des deux n'avait fonctionné. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides mais tout simplement parce que son partenaire ne les mettait pas en application.

Comme à ce moment même. S'il s'était contenté de prendre le dragon par surprise pendant que l'Elémentaire de feu le distrayait, le combat aurait déjà été terminé !

Le sorcier écarta violemment les bras, éteignant du même coup toutes les flammes à moins de vingt mètres de lui. Tout en grommelant des insultes à l'intention de son partenaire, il grimpa sur le rocher le plus proche et sortit sa bien-aimée baguette d'acacia de son étui de cuir. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il commença à soutenir de loin son auto-proclamé 'ami' alors qu'il effectuait figures dangereuses sur figures dangereuses pour essayer de venir à bout de leur adversaire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes épuisantes, Gryffindor finit par réussir à s'approcher de la bête sans manquer de se faire déchirer la poitrine ou réduire en cendres, et, dans un énième cri de guerre exaspérant, il lui enfonça son épée dans l'oeil.

Au même instant, Salazar parvint à faire léviter, avec tout ce qui lui restait de magie et de concentration, un pan entier du sommet de la montagne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour le faire tomber sur la tête du monstre qui s'effondra aussitôt par terre, assommé.

Il mourut de la perte de sang quelques minutes plus tard.

Salazar soupira de soulagement et se laissa glisser par terre, tremblant d'épuisement, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, posée sur la pierre froide derrière lui.

Quelque part un peu plus loin, Godric poussa un cri de joie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour savoir qu'il avait commencé une danse de la victoire, il faisait toujours ça après un combat épique comme celui-là.

Quel imbécile.

.

"Hogwart ? Tu es sérieux Godric ?"

Le concerné se tourna vers son ami, un grand sourire niais sur le visage, l'air parfaitement satisfait de son choix de nom pour leur future école de magie. Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, ne comprenant apparemment pas la réaction du plus jeune des quatre sorciers présents devant sa proposition. En ce tournant vers ses deux autres camarades, ce dernier réalisa vite qu'il ne gagnerait jamais cette bataille. Si Rowena avait l'air légèrement perplexe quant à la déclaration du chevalier, Helga avait l'air absolument enchantée par celle-ci. Et si Helga voulait vraiment quelque chose, elle l'avait, il était donc inutile pour Salazar de perdre son énergie à essayer de raisonner ses compagnons, ce serait vain.

Mais quand même 'Hogwart' c'était tellement ... tellement ... Grossier ? Vulgaire ? Repoussant ? Franchement, qui allait vouloir s'inscrire à une école dont le nom évoquait des ... verrues de porc ?

Pour la énième fois depuis leur rencontre, le jeune sorcier se retint de soupirer ou de se frapper la tête contre un mur devant l'idiotie de son partenaire. Il ne s'habituerait décidément jamais au comportement eccentrique de celui-ci. Pour un noble, Godric Gryffindor manquait horriblement de retenue et de politesse.

Parfois Salazar avait l'impression que leurs rôles étaient inversés, il était le fils de paysans sans éducation mais ses manières étaient telles que même ses trois compagnons de route n'envisageraient même pas une seule seconde la possibilité qu'il ne vienne pas, comme eux, de l'aristocratie sorcière ... Godric quant à lui ressemblait parfois à certains de ses frères, brusque et indélicat.

Son ami était un personnage extrêmement étrange.

Le genre de personnage qui, malheureusement, dans un éclair d'idiotie décidait d'appeler une école Hogwart.

"Bon vous venez ? Je vais vous faire visiter le château !" s'exclama soudain l'objet des pensées de Salazar en se dirigeant vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Hogwart, puisque c'était désormais le nom de ce lieu, était une des nombreuses propriétés de la famille Gryffindor, qui était l'une des plus riches du monde sorcier, Godric en avait peut-être partagé les droits de propriété avec ses 3 amis mais dans l'esprit de l'Elémentaire le château ne lui appartenait en aucun cas. Sa possession la plus précieuse était sa collection de grimoires et de parchemins et maintenant il se retrouvait co-propriétaire d'un endroit comme celui-ci. C'était iréel.

Ils passèrent devant la salle de bal, que Rowena proposa immédiatement de reconvertir en cantine pour les élèves et les professeurs, les cuisines, remplies d'elfes de maison, des créatures étranges que Salazar n'avait jusque là jamais vues de près, la bibliothèque, pleine de livres de magie et de science, les nombreuses tours, salles, passages secrets, les cachots et souterrains, le parc, la bordure de la forêt ...

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous les quatre fatigués mais ils avaient fait le tour du terrain et étaient plus qu'excités à l'idée de commencer à l'aménager pour les élèves qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir dans ses murs.

"J'avais prévu d'autoriser les élèves de 11 à 17 ans à venir étudier ici" expliqua Rowena après la visite, "c'est un âge où leur magie est encore malléable et où ils apprennent plus vite et avec efficacité. Et pour l'organisation des cours, tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres professeurs que nous, nous pourrions choisir chacun un certain nombre d'élèves que nous prendrions sous notre tutelles et à qui nous enseignerons nous-même notre savoir."

Salazar était d'accord avec la plupart des propositions de sa collègue, aussi il s'abstint de faire de remarques, même quand celle-ci commença à aborder le thème des Moldus. Tant que les autres 'Fondateurs' ne commençaient pas à vouloir révéler à ces ... personnes l'emplacement du château et à les accepter à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

De plus il ne pensait pas que sa haine des non-magiques soit très bien acceptée par ses amis. Ils ignoraient tout de ce par quoi il était passé avant de découvrir le monde des sorciers. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la marque en 'S' sur son poignet, cachée par ses manches longues et ses bracelets d'argent. Ils ne savaient pas que des personnes douées de magie étaient tuées et battues chaque jour sous prétexte d'être 'possédées par le Diable'.

Et il valait mieux les laisser dans l'ignorance, tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas en danger, Salazar n'avait aucune raison de les empêcher d'avoir une vision naïve du monde.

"En attendant d'avoir un moyen plus efficace de recruter des élèves, nous pourrions faire des recherches dans les différentes régions du pays pour essayer de trouver des enfants magiquement sensibles. Avec quelques sorts de détection de magie accidentelle, ce devrait être possible sans trop de difficultés."

Rowena était tellement logique, si intelligente et pourtant incapable de voir la réalité et la cruauté du monde qui l'entourait.

Godric était brave et fort mais surtout idéaliste, il lui était tout simplement impossible de voir les ténèbres dans le coeur des hommes.

Helga était attentionnée et généreuse et elle s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit comme elle, à ce que sa bonté et son empathie se retrouve dans tout être humain.

Salazar se demanda comment ils réagiraient si jamais un de leurs 'enfants magiquement sensibles' s'avérait être battu, affamé, sans toit et abandonné par sa famille. Que ferait le courageux Gryffindor en voyant les marques en 'S' apposées sur la peau de ceux qui allaient être exécutés ? Il s'exclamerait sans doute, montrerait son indignation à grand renfort de cris et de gestes, promettrait à l'enfant de le protéger face au monstre qui lui avait fait ça mais ne comprendrait pas que le monstre en question était un être humain comme lui.

"Je vais m'occuper de recruter les enfants Nés-Moldus." annonça Salazar, sortant de ses pensées un instant, "Godric peut prévenir les familles de Sang-Pur- ...

\- De Nobles, pas de 'Sang-Pur'. grommela le concerné

\- Et pendant ce temps Rowena et Helga s'occuperont d'aménager le château et d'organiser les cours."

Ses compagnons échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête, apparemment convaincus par sa proposition.

.

Le village était tellement minuscule qu'il n'avait même pas de nom. Les maisons y étaient faites d'argile et de paille, si fragiles qu'un souffle semblait pouvoir les faire tomber, et n'excédaient pas le nombre d'une petite dizaine. Les champs entourant les habitations étaient petits et misérables, les récoltes devaient être incroyablement faibles chaque année, c'était à se demander comment les habitant du hameau parvenaient encore à survivre.

Salazar sourit amèrement. Ce paysage lui rappelait dangereusement celui de son enfance qui, bien que relativement calme et sans douleur, n'était pas la période la plus agréable de sa vie - il avait après tout passé la majeure partie de son temps à essayer de camoufler ses pouvoirs pour éviter de se faire exécuter, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure façon possible de grandir - .

Que le premier élève potentiel de sa liste soit aussi proche du château avait été un véritable coup de chance de l'avis de Godric. Pour sa part, Salazar était capable depuis longtemps de se déplacer sur de longues distances sans utiliser de gryffon ou de balais. La technique du Transplanage était peut-être dure à apprendre et dangereuse mais faire partie de la dizaine de sorciers capable de la mettre en application était incroyablement utile.

Le sorcier tourna la tête, Hogwart était encore visible à cette distance. A cette heure-ci Rowena et Helga devaient sans doute être en train d'aménager les salles du château pour accueillir les futurs élèves.

Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers les maisons boueuses du hameau et, avec un soupir découragé, parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la plus proche.

" _Potentia_ " souffla-t-il en remuant sa baguette d'acacia.

Une ligne argentée en sortit aussitôt pour pointer en direction de la forêt derrière le village. Une légère grimace déforma les lèvres du jeune Elémentaire alors qu'il la remettait dans son étui. Que l'enfant magique soit dehors dans la forêt par un temps aussi glacial n'était pas un bon signe.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était proposé pour cette corvée déjà ?

Ah oui, parce que ses collègues Fondateurs manquaient tous incroyablement de tact et de subtilité ou alors était trop émotifs pour supporter la vue d'une lettre gravée à même la peau. Et maintenant c'était à lui, l'insensible de la bande, de s'occuper de contacter des enfants de Moldus à travers le pays.

Ô joie.

Il espérait juste que le gamin dans les bois n'était pas blessé. Contrairement à Helga il ne connaissait pas de sorts de soin, étant plus spécialisé dans les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose, et ses compétences de Guérisseur étaient restées les mêmes depuis ses douze ans : de la magie sans baguette qui refermait les égratinures et soignait les entorses, rien de plus.

.

Le gamin était un fichu Godric miniature. A l'inverse des quelques autres enfants magiques qu'il avait rencontré jusque là, celui-ci vivait encore avec ses parents et n'était absolument pas au courant de ses capacités. Cependant, dès que Salazar avait évoqué l'existence des dragons et des gryffons, le gosse s'était mis à sauter dans tous les sens en divaguant à propos du formidable chasseur de monstres qu'il allait devenir plus tard.

Et quand le fourchelangue avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui parler de son collègue Gryffindor, les yeux de son futur élève avaient semblés s'illuminer d'un millier d'étoiles en même temps et il avait commencé à lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire :

"Et M. Gryffondor il se bat avec une épée ?"

"Et M. Gryffondor il a un dragon ?"

"Et M. Gryffondor il sauve des princesses ?"

"Et M. Gryffondor il peut cracher du feu ?"

Salazar avait essayé de répondre le plus calmement et maturement possible mais ça c'était révélé être une tâche particulièrement ardue, pour ne pas dire impossible, à accomplir.

"Oui, il a une épée, une espèce de cure-dent argenté qui lui sert à découper des créatures en morceaux bien que ce soit bien moins utile qu'une baguette."

"Non, mais il en a déjà chassé."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sorcier sauverait une princesse ? Les Mold... Non-magiques n'apprécient pas qu'on utilise la magie devant eux et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter."

"Non il ne peut pas. Par contre moi je peux."

La dernière réponse avait apparemment semblé changer radicalement l'avis du gamin à son égard : ses yeux s'étaient aggrandis démesurement, sa bouche s'était ouverte – il sembla même à Salazar qu'il avait commencé à baver légèrement – et ses iris brillaient tellement qu'ils en devenaient douloureux à regarder.

Salazar Slytherin venait de trouver son premier fanboy.

.

Les Nés-Moldus, heureusement pour eux, n'étaient pas tous des enfants battus ou abandonnés. En fait, près de la moitié des futurs élèves d'Hogwart vivaient des vies parfaitement ordinaires et n'auraient jamais été au courant de leur potentiel magique si on ne les avait pas prévenus. Ces chiffres étonnants avaient un peu perturbé Salazar, qui pensait intimement que toute personne douée de magie vivant avec les Moldus se retrouvait un jour ou l'autre avec un 'S' gravé sur la peau, mais il s'était vite repris et avait décidé d'essayer de juger moins sévèrement les Non-Magiques.

Après tout certains parents qu'il avait rencontré s'étaient montrés très avenants et compréhensifs.

C'était donc avec des croyances bouleversées et des bonnes résolutions en tête que l'Elémentaire se dirigea vers la maison habritant le dernier des élèves qu'il était censé recruter avant le début des cours. Pour l'occasion il portait des habits simples qui auraient pu facilement paraître Moldus, un pantalon noir, des bottes de la même couleur, une chemise de soie verte et une cape grise possédant un capuchon qu'il avait rabattu sur son visage.

Il avait décidé de ne pas s'habiller comme un sorcier typique, ce qui risquait d'effrayer les non-magiques vivant avec le futur magicien. Le fait qu'il prenne cette précaution était dans sa tête un grand progrès. Si Godric était là et si il avait été au courant de sa haine pour ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un stupide Moldu, il l'aurait sans doute applaudi.

Un 'Potentia' murmuré plus tard et une ligne d'argent traversa la porte de la maison devant laquelle il se tenait, une grande construction de pierres et de bois. Sans un instant d'hésitation, le jeune adulte leva la main et frappa quelques coups contre le panneau de la porte.

On lui ouvrit aussitôt.

"Venez," lui dit une femme d'une trentaine d'années, l'air légèrement hagard, "Entrez, on nous a prévenu de votre visite, votre hibou. Venez à l'intérieur ..."

Bien décidé à s'en tenir à ses résolutions, Salazar passa le seuil de la maison, sans remarquer l'expression nerveuse de la Moldue, ou la façon dont elle se tordait compulsivement les mains.

Il eut à peine fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'une douleur violente explosa à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si on venait d'y abattre un objet particulièrement lourd. Il vacilla un instant, désorienté, mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre à temps, un autre coup, encore plus fort que le précédent, l'envoya à terre.

Noir.

.

Salazar détestait la douleur, non pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais parce qu'il l'avait ressentie suffisament de fois pour en être totalement dégoûté. Il n'était pas comme Godric, à mentir et à cacher ses blessures pour avoir l'air brave et indépendant, dès qu'il avait mal il le faisait remarquer, et tant pis si il passait pour un lâche après ça.

Il faisait toujours en sorte que la moindre égratinure qu'il puisse avoir soit guérie dans la journée, que ce soit par Helga ou par ses propres talents de magie sans baguette. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être affaibli, même si c'était par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un poignet tordu ou qu'un simple rhume.

Alors pourquoi donc avait il l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser ?

Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester les migraines ... Qu'est-ce qu'Helga attendait pour lui donner un médicament contre le mal de crane ou une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? Il préférait encore être drogué plutôt que d'avoir à garder cette douleur horrible.

"... sorcier ... venu pour ... devoir ... fin ... le feu ne ... peut-être que ... avec ..."

Quelqu'un parlait à côté de lui et, malgré son esprit engourdi, il était absolument sûr que cette personne n'était pas un de ses collègues. Or, en dehors de ses 3 amis, Salazar ne fréquentait pas grand monde.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Il fallait qu'il se rappelle ...

Se rappeller ... Le recrutement des enfants ... Il lui semblait qu'il avait atteint la fin de la liste, qu'il avait pris une décision en rapport avec les Moldus ... être plus ... plus compréhensif ? Mais pourquoi ? Ou ... non ... ce n'était pas important ... Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de grave, si il avait mal à la tête et que le monde était aussi noir c'était parce que ... il s'était évanoui ? Oui mais pourquoi ?

Il s'était évanoui parce que ...

Oh.

On l'avait assommé.

Salazar ouvrit violemment les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt avec un grognement. La lumière était trop forte, trop douloureuse. Le coup à l'arrière de la tête n'avait apparemment pas fait que l'assommer, il allait devoir rendre visite à Helga une fois qu'il serait rentré au château.

"Il est réveillé." dit quelqu'un.

Silence.

Le fourchelangue ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, cette fois avec un peu moins de précipitation, et fut accueilli par la vision d'une bonne trentaine de personnes, sinon plus, debout face à lui, le visage déformé par une expression qui semblait être un mélange entre la peur, la rage et le dégoût. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre qu'il était actuellement accroché à ce qui ressemblait à une croix de bois, il avait déjà été assez souvent dans des buchers pour en reconnaître les signes.

Ses pieds étaient posés sur ce qui semblait être des restes carbonisés de la pile de matériaux inflammables qui avaient dû le soutenir avant. Une odeur de bois brûlé flottait dans l'air, une odeur de bois brûlé et de ...

Oh non.

Non non non.

"Apparemment ça brûle pas." annonça une des personnes de l'assemblée. "Pourtant l'autre a l'air d'être mort."

Non ! Il avait promis à Godric et aux autres de ramener tous les élèves sains et saufs, il s'était juré à lui-même de les protéger ! Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir ... il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué ! Tout devait bien se passer, l'école devait fonctionner correctement, il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir de morts ou de bûchers ...

Il aurait dû donner un avenir à ces enfants, pas leur amener la mort.

Salazar se mordit la lèvre, un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche, son corps s'était mis à trembler violemment. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, une personne innocente ne pouvait pas être morte, avoir été tuée, juste à côté de lui comme ça ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aidée ? Pourquoi avait-il dû être si faible, si stupide ? Il s'était comporté comme Godric dans cette maison un peu plus tôt ... Il avait même fait des efforts pour ménager les Moldus ! Ah ! Quel idiot ! Cette naïveté était justement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu que ses compagnons se chargent des recrutements ... Et lui, lui il tombait la tête la première dans le piège.

"Si il ne brûle pas on a qu'à le saigner !"

"Non le noyer !"

"On peut lui lancer des pierres !"

Quelque chose heurta son torse. Une pierre. Il leva un regard vide vers la personne qui venait de la lancer, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, à peine plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il avait unt tête, deux bras, deux jambes comme lui. Il lui ressemblait et pourtant ...

Il y avait un corps d'enfant à côté de lui, accroché sur un deuxième poteau. Brûlé, carbonisé, il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Les regards des Moldus étaient cruels. Il pouvait le voir maintenant, la noirceur de leurs âmes. Ils étaient tous les même, vicieux, sombres ... Pleins de haine, de jalousie pour ceux qui leur étaient supérieurs.

Supérieurs. Les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux autres. Ils valaient tellement mieux que ces créatures infâmes qu'étaient les Non-magiques. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux ou maléfiques, eux, et ils avaient le pouvoir de changer les choses ... C'était évident. Alors pourquoi est-ce que les Moldus étaient aussi aveugles ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi horribles ?

Il les haïssait.

Une volée de pierres suivit la précédente. Salazar était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne ressentit même pas la douleur de leurs coups sur sa peau nue.

Il les méprisait.

Quelqu'un sortit un couteau et s'approcha lentement de lui, un air vaguement fou sur le visage. Le Moldu avait soif de sang, le Moldu était un monstre.

Ils avaient tué un enfant. Un de ses élèves. Un innocent qui n'avait rien fait.

"Monstres !"

"Sorciers !"

"Serviteurs de Satan !"

"Monstres !"

"Monstres !"

Ils étaient tellement hypocrites, se dit Salazar alors que l'homme au couteau commençait à faire glisser sa lame sur sa poitrine, y laissant une ligne rouge, ce n'était pas lui le monstre, c'était eux. Et ils n'arrivaient même pas à se l'avouer à eux-même.

Ils avaient assassiné un sorcier. Un enfant sorcier.

Il allait les détruire.

Le monde explosa. L'homme au couteau se mit à hurler, suivit par bien d'autres de ses compatriotes Moldus. Les maisons de pierres se démantelèrent une par une, les blocs qui les constituaient allant s'écraser à toute vitesse contre le sol ou les non-magiques qui s'y tenaient. Des flammes immense apparurent de nulle part, carbonisant tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort.

La magie accidentelle était habituellement réservée aux enfants, qui en faisaient lorsqu'ils ressentaient une émotion plus ou moins forte. Ce qu'on savait peu c'était que cette magie était égalemment capable d'apparaître à l'âge adulte, quand un sorcier perdait totalement le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses pouvoirs. Les conséquences de cette explosion étaient souvent destructives à la fois pour son déclencheur et pour ce qui l'entourait. On appellait ce phénomène de la magie incontrôlée.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Rowena Ravenclaw, occupée jusque là à aménager la Grande Salle d'Hogwart, leva brutalement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne le savait pas mais le destin de l'Angleterre magique et le début de longs siècles de haine et de discrimination venait de se jouer en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, c'était un pic de magie incroyable, et une émotion qui le dominait.

La haine.

.

Godric était inquiet pour lui, réalisa soudain Salazar en croisant le regard de son ami, assis à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Helga et Rowena avaient clairement senti l'assombrissement de son aura et l'augmentation brutale de son pouvoir magique, énergisé par les sentiments noirs qu'il ressentait désormais en permanence, mais elles avaient semblé associer ce fait à une passion temporaire pour les sortilèges des ténèbres ou à une poussée tardive de maturité magique venant de son noyau. Il n'avait que 23 ans après tout.

Il n'avait pas essayé de les détromper, gardant pour lui le tourbillon de haine et de tristesse qui habitait à présent son âme et tentant d'agir comme il l'avait fait avant 'l'accident'. Ce qui était extrêmement difficile quand tout ce qu'il voulait était réduire en cendres ces Moldus stupides et dégoûtant.

Godric, lui, semblait savoir parfaitement à quoi il pensait quand il voyait un Non-Magique. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait empêché de détruire les quelques survivants du village où son explosion de magie incontrôlée avait eu lieu. Son ancien partenaire l'observait désormais avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de méfiance dans le regard. Pour le noble, il était clair que l'Elémentaire n'était plus totalement stable mentalement et que si quelqu'un n'était pas là pour le surveiller et le soutenir constamment, il risquerait fort de retomber dans une crise de rage destructive.

Salazar se retint d'éclater de rire, ce qui aurait risqué d'effrayer les élèves qu'il guidait dans la Grande Salle, vers la table des Quatre Fondateurs, et se contenta de sourire moqueusement ... à moins que ce ne soit tristement ? Lui qui avait toujours trouvé facile de modifier les expressions de son visage à volonté avait à présent du mal à différencier les sentiments qui s'y affichaient. C'était ... étrange.

L'homme vêtu de rouge et d'or fronça les sourcils et lui envoya ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un regard noir si il n'avait pas été aussi plein de compassion et d'amitié. Pouah. Tellement de guimauve, c'était dégoûtant. Pourquoi est-ce que Godric ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul avec sa haine au lieu de le harceler comme il le faisait ?

Ah. Oui. Parce que c'était son ami.

Le fourchelangue fit avancer les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à ses collègues. Ils étaient au nombre de 40 pile. 10 pour chacun d'entre eux et tous entre 11 et 15 ans. Salazar doutait que 10 élèves remplissent les critères d'entrée dans sa 'Maison' comme l'avait appelée Rowena mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Sans un regard pour les enfants effrayés, le jeune sorcier contourna la table dorée – elle avait sans doute été décorée par Godric – et alla s'installer à sa place attribuée, un grand siège vert décoré de symboles en forme de serpents et de flammes. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Helga mais il le trouvait parfaitement approprié à sa personnalité, la magicienne savait toujours quoi faire pour rendre heureux ses compagnons Fondateurs.

Gryffindor se racla la gorge et se leva de son siège décoré de gryffons et de lions d'or et de rouge.

Le silence fut instantané.

"Bienvenue" commença-t-il "Bienvenue à votre première année dans l'école de sorcellerie d'Hogwart. Avant que vous puissez commencer à vous reposer et à remplir votre estomac, il vous reste une dernière étape à passer. Nous allons poser quatre questions à chacun d'entre vous, répondisez-y sincèrement je vous en prie."

Il se rassit et Rowena fit signe à une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années de s'avancer. Salazar fronça les sourcils. C'était une des enfants qu'il avait recrutés, si il se souvenait bien celle-ci venait d'une famille relativement tolérante si ce n'était pour ses frères aînés qui avaient l'air de la taquiner et de la brutaliser régulièrement.

Mais au moins elle avait un toit et mangeait un repas par jour.

"Je m'appelle Emmeline Winter." dit l'élève d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Helga lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il avait été décidé qu'elle serait la première à poser une question, son comportement calme et aimable détendrait plus facilement les jeunes gens que le sarcasme de Salazar ou que l'enthousiasme de Godric.

"Dis-moi Emmeline, à ton avis qu'est-ce qui est le plus important quand tu fais un travail : Le résultat ou bien les efforts que tu as fait pour le terminer ?"

La fillette fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de répondre :

"Le résultat ... je pense."

La directrice de la maison jaune et noire lui fit un nouveau sourire mais secoua la tête et se rassit dans son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Emmeline frissona légèrement et baissa un peu la tête, l'air honteux de ne pas avoir répondu correctement à la question de la sorcière. Autour d'elle, les enfants remuèrent un peu, murmurant entre eux des paroles inaudibles.

"Sal." souffla Gryffindor à côté de lui.

L'Elémentaire roula les yeux mais se redressa légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de la gamine. Cette dernière recula d'un pas, visiblement effrayée par son air sévère et ses sourcils froncés. Salazar se retint de justesse de ne pas soupirer lourdement, de peur qu'Helga, à côté de lui, ne le réprimande devant ses futurs élèves à cause de son manque de compassion, et il essaya de détendre un peu les traits de son visage.

Pourquoi est-ce que ces gnomes devaient être aussi peureux ?

"Quel est ton objectif ?" finit par lâcher sur un ton exaspéré.

La fillette hésita un instant.

"Protéger les gens qui me sont chers !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

La main de Salazar rencontra son front alors qu'il se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant, l'air aussi agacé qu'ennuyé. Personne n'eut cependant le temps de le réprimander pour son manque de conduite puisqu'au même moment Godric bondit de sa chaise en abattant son point sur la table et en s'exclamant :

"Bien dit ! Je veux cette fille dans ma maison !"

Quel idiot.

.

Au final Salazar s'était retrouvé être le deuxième Fondateur avec le plus d'élèves, après Godric, ce qui était une véritable surprise pour lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Gryffon avait eu plus que sa part de gamins, en acceptant 15 dans sa maison, les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff s'élevaient respectivement au nombre de 8 et de 7 et 10 élèves avaient rejoint les rangs des Slytherin, au plus grand désarroi de son directeur.

Chacun des Fondateurs avait des compétences particulières qu'il enseignait à ses élèves en plus des cours de base de Sortilèges, de Métamorphose et de Duel. Ils avaient décidé entre eux de proposer deux classes spéciales, spécifiques à chaque Maison. Suite à des demandes de la part de certains élèves, ils avaient même fini par autoriser les différentes sections de l'école à prendre les cours d'autres directeurs comme option.

Salazar lui-même trouvait cette idée de cours spéciaux extrêmement intéressante et il avait eu la surprise de découvrir que les affinités élémentaires étaient très courantes dans le monde de la sorcellerie mais que, devant être affinées avant la première maturation magique se déroulant entre 10 et 13 ans pour atteindre leur pleine puissance, elles restaient généralement à leur stade de développement minimal.

Le fourchelangue avait donc établi une classe de manipulation élémentaire pour les élèves les plus jeunes de l'école. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de 7. Deux manipulateurs de vent, trois de terre, un d'eau et un de feu comme lui. Jusque là leurs compétences ne s'étendaient pas très loin mais Salazar comptait bien augmenter progressivement le niveau de ses cours au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire.

Pour ceux incapable de manipuler la nature, il avait établi une classe d'étude des Runes, qui avait eu un franc succès chez les Ravenclaw et ses propre Slytherin.

Ses collègues n'étaient pas non plus en reste, Godric avait la classe la plus impressionnante, après celle des Elémentaires, puisqu'il enseignait la Bataille Magique, ou comment mêler les sorts, les enchantements et le combat au corps-à-corps. Il gardait ses élèves en bonne santé physique et leur apprenait peu à peu à projeter leur magie dans l'arme de leur choix. Il enseignait égalemment une classe de Découverte et Chasse de Créatures qui était tout aussi dangereuse que passionnante, d'après les élèves qui y assistaient.

Rowena, elle, avait choisi des sujets moins risqués à apprendre à ses pupilles : L'Arythmancie et les magies de l'esprit, l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie. Si ces cours n'avaient pas reçu de franc succès chez les autres Maison (à l'exception peut-être de quelques Slytherin souhaitant être capables de protéger leur esprit), les Ravenclaw semblaient les adorer et nombre d'entre eux avaient pris les deux options en plus de celles qu'ils avaient déjà avec les trois autres professeurs.

Helga, enfin, apprenait aux enfants assez doués les techniques de Soins qu'elle connaissait, en commençant, bien sûr, par les bases, et avait ouvert une classe d'Herbologie-Potion où elle enseignait comment récupérer et faire grandir certains ingrédients dans la nature et de quelle façon les utiliser dans des mixtures. Elle travaillait souvent avec Godric, qui lui fournissait les griffes, crocs et autres parties de corps de créatures dont elle avait besoin pour ses expériences.

En quelques mois, Hogwart était passé du château presque vide et sans vie à une école animée, remplie d'élèves, de fantômes et de bruits. Helga et Godric semblaient être heureux en permanence et Rowena elle-même riait et souriait bien plus facilement qu'avant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perce leur petit cocon de joie, pas même la menace Moldue, chaque jour plus présente.

Salazar détestait jouer au briseur d'ambiance mais il se sentait de plus en plus obligé de rappeler à ses amis l'ennemi qui les attendait en dehors du château. Un homme avait tenté de tirer à l'arc sur un de ses élèves, quelques jours plus tôt et il savait qu'une chasse au sorcières aurait été organisée dans la région si il ne s'était pas épuisé pour effacer la mémoire des non-magiques du coin et protéger le château avec une demi-douzaine d'enchantements protecteurs.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit le seul à véritablement agir face à ces créatures ? Pourquoi est-ce que Godric se contentait de rire et de lui dire de se détendre quand il lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes, pourquoi est-ce qu'Helga l'observait-il d'un air dégoûté quand il lui avait avoué sa crainte de futures attaques ?

Ils étaient tellement aveugles ! Tellement naïfs !

Les Moldus étaient des monstres, des bêtes sauvages. Certains d'entre eux étaient plus civilisés que les autres, comme un cheval entraîné l'était comparé à un autre ayant grandi dans la nature, mais ils étaient rares, tellement rares. Salazar avait finit par se demander si il ne valait pas mieux s'en débarrasser maintenant, avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de mal.

Le seul point positif de cette situation était la vague d'émotions négatives, à présent permanente dans son esprit, qui, bien que risquant de le submerger à tout moment et de l'envoyer dans une crise de rage meurtrière comme celle de l'Incident, lui donnait une force qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant. Ses sortilèges, alimentés par la colère et la haine étaient infiniment plus puissants qu'avant, infiniment plus destructeurs ...

Il avait découvert une toute nouvelle branche de la magie et se plongeait dans son obscurité à coeur perdu, et, plus il en apprenait sur les sorts sombres et interdits qu'elle contenait, plus la noirceur de son coeur et de son noyau magique augmentait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse plus ressentir que de l'indifférence et des émotions négatives, et il le savait très bien.

Quand il n'aurait plus de pitié ou de miséricorde, il pourrait enfin déchaîner sa magie et exterminer ces maudits Moldus sans craindre le regard de ses amis ou les regrets qui pourraient l'assaillir après un tel génocide. Quand il se serait sacrifié en se noyant dans la magie noire, il aurait enfin la force de sauver le monde sorcier de la menace des monstres sans magie.

Mais au fond de lui, loin très loin dans son coeur, il entendait parfois une petite voix crier, pleurer et supplier ses amis, Godric, Rowena, Helga, de le sauver, de freiner sa chute dans les ténèbres, de l'empêcher de s'auto-détruire.

Mais les Fondateurs avaient d'autres affaires en tête et la seule chose qu'obtint jamais Salazar fut des regards inquiets et des discussions brèves dans la Grande Salle ou dans le parc. Pas même Godric n'osa faire le premier pas pour venir lui porter secours. Il était seul.

Et avec le temps même cette petite voix finit par disparaître.

.

Arthur White était un Né-Moldu en 4ème année dans la Maison Gryffindor. Il était revenu de son été chez lui avec des bleus et des hématomes sur tout le corps et un oeil au beurre noir.

Quand Helga Hufflepuff lui avait demandé comment il s'était fait de telles blessures, il lui avait répondu qu'il s'était engagé dans un combat de rue pour aider son frère. Quand Godric Gryffindor l'avait félicité pour son acte courageux, il avait détourné le regard en rougissant et quand Rowena Ravenclaw l'avait réprimandé pour faire acte de violence envers des êtres humains, il l'avait foudroyée du regard.

Et ensuite il était allé parler à Salazar.

Au début le fourchelangue n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, il lui avait demandé de répéter sa déclaration, sans chercher à cacher sa surprise et, quand Arthur avait redit exactement les mêmes mots qui avaient quitté sa bouche quelques instants plus tôt, il avait dû utiliser tout ce qui restait de son self-contrôle en lambeaux pour ne pas exploser de rage et, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu empêcher la moitié des fenêtres du château de se briser en mille morceaux tant sa colère était grande.

Comment osaient-ils ? Comment ces Moldus osaient-ils menacer ainsi un être magique ?

"Je suis en danger là-bas Mr ... Mais j'aime ma famille même si ils ne me comprennent pas ... alors s'il-vous-plaît ... j'ai vraiment aimé mes années ici mais ça devient trop dangereux ... Ils vont finir par me haïr ! L'autre jour ma soeur, ma propre soeur, m'a traité de démon ! De serviteur du Diable ! ... Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop pour moi ... s'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie, laissez moi quitter l'école !"

Sa voix tremblait quand il avait dit ces mots et ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. Et même Salazar, avec ses émotions engourdies et enveloppées de ténèbres, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plaindre le garçon.

Et c'est alors que la réalisation le frappa.

Arthur White n'était pas un des Nés-Moldus les plus maltraités, en fait il faisait partie de la petite partie d'entre eux qui avait eu une vie quasiment parfaite avant d'aller à Hogwart, avec des parents compréhensifs et ouverts qui l'aimaient de tous leur coeur. Alors si lui se faisait maltraiter par sa famille, qu'est-ce que devaient vivre les autres élèves, qui subissaient déjà des traitements horribles au début de leur scolarité ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, certains de ses Slytherin étaient affreusement pâles lors des rentrées, et il n'était pas rare que l'un d'entre eux lui demande la possibilité de rester pendant l'été, d'éviter de retourner chez eux.

Et il avait été trop immergé dans son égoïsme et ses ténèbres pour s'en rendre compte !

Il avait demandé au jeune homme d'attendre dehors et, dès qu'il se retrouva seul face à ses pensées, l'obscurité qui assombrissait son âme sembla s'effiler lentement alors que la réalisation qu'il venait d'avoir éclaircissait son esprit, le laissant épuisé et désarmé pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

Une vague de vertige le saisit et, bien qu'il ait été assis à son bureau, il dut se pencher en avant et s'aggriper fortement au bord de celui-ci pour éviter de s'écrouler par terre. Son ventre était serré et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'un voile de brouillard venait de libérer sa vision. Tout était clair, trop clair.

Avec un grand claquement mental, tous les sentiments retenus dans son esprit lui tombèrent dessus dans une cascade de sons et de couleurs imaginaires. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais le bruit de ses émotions perdues couvrit facilement ce son. Ses bras tremblaient trop pour le soutenir et il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant violemment.

Sa magie, rendue incontrôlable, quitta son corps dans une grande explosion pour se répandre dans les couloirs du château, détruisant et poussant tout sur son passage, projetant élèves et professeurs en l'air, contre les murs, réduisant en miettes les armures et les tableaux, faisant trembler la région toute entière.

La magie noire avait voilé ses sens et ses pouvoirs et le choc de l'annonce d'Arthur White avait brutalement délié les chaînes qui retenaient sa conscience prisonnière. Il avait cessé d'être une créature de haine et de colère, un serviteur des ténèbres, pour redevenir un être humain, et surtout, un sorcier. Ses hurlements finirent par s'éteindre et, son énergie magique et physique épuisée, Salazar ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres Fondateurs débarquèrent en trombe dans le bureau ravagé et en flammes pour voir leur ami, inconscient, étendu au milieu d'un carnage incroyable de livres, de meubles et de parchemins. A quelques couloirs de là, Arthur White s'était mis à trembler convulsivement.

.

Le jardin d'Hogwart était ravagé, les arbres autrefois majestueux étaient éparpillés sur le sol, brisés, à côté des cadavres d'adolescents et d'adultes aux visages défigurés par la peur et la haine, le Lac avait pris une teinte encore plus sombre que d'ordianire, tirant étrangement sur le rouge, et on n'y entendait plus de rires ou de discussions chuchotées, juste quelques pleurs et hurlements tranchant parfois, rarement, un silence de mort.

Helga sanglotait doucement, penchée au dessus du corps sans vie d'un élève, essayant en vain de guérir l'horrible blessure qui barrait sa poitrine. Si il avait été plus cruel – comme un Moldu peut-être – il lui aurait expliqué que ce garçon inconscient n'était rien de plus qu'une enveloppe sans-âme et qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de le ranimer. Mais il lui restait un peu de compassion alors il se tut.

Il détourna ses yeux verts de la scène morbide et se tourna vers Godric qui se tenait à côté de lui, les poings et les dents serrés, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer sur les terres de sa bien-aimée école, de son havre de paix. Salazar avait un peu pitié de lui, le directeur de la maison des gryffons était tellement oprimiste et naïf que le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux devait lui faire le même effet qu'une énorme claque au visage.

Mais après tout il avait été prévenu.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il était un sorcier comme nous ... Un ancien élève en plus ..." murmurait en boucle le chevalier en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il n'allait pas le nier, le mage noir aussi avait été particulièrement surpris de voir que la personne menant l'assaut de Moldus sur l'école de sorcellerie n'était nul autre qu'un ancien Gryffondor de la première promotion d'Hogwart. Un magicien comme eux qui se retournait contre sa propre race pour essayer de l'exterminer.

Et le pire était qu'il n'était pas seul, une bonne partie des Nés-Moldus des précédentes années s'étaient joints à lui. Tous des traîtres, des infâmes imbéciles qui avaient tourné le dos à leurs congénères pour sombrer dans le fanatisme religieux des bêtes sauvages qu'étaient les non-magiques. Ils ne méritaient même pas de posséder le nom de sorciers, eux qui n'étaient que des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Salazar dévisagea un des traîtres qui, étendu par terre comme une poupée de chiffon que l'on aurait laissé tomber, avait les traits déformés par la douleur et la terreur pure. Son visage était maculé de terre et d'un liquide rouge que le Fondateur ne connaissait que trop bien. Dans la mort, il avait l'air plus jeune.

Et pourtant, malgré son apparence enfantine il avait assassiné lâchement ses frères et soeurs sorciers, il avait peut-être une apparence de mage mais, au fond, il avait l'âme d'un monstre Moldu.

Et c'est en cet instant précis que Salazar Slytherin décida que les Nés-Moldus qui entretenaient encore des liens avec leur famille étaient dangereux et devaient être tenus à l'écart du monde sorcier. La culture de bêtes stupides comme ceux qui s'appelaient eux-mêmes 'humains normaux' ne pouvait être mêlée à la-leur, les résultats étaient trop dévastateurs, ils venaient d'en avoir la preuve.

Mais comment différenciait-on les Sangs-de-Bourbe des enfants magiques pleins de bonne volonté ? Comment faisait-on pour détecter les signes d'un esprit noir et corrompu chez un adolescent ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre de risques, c'était le monde sorcier tout entier qui était en jeu, si ils ne parvenaient pas à séparer les jeunes corrompus de ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés, il valait mieux interdire l'accès de l'école aux Nés-Moldus. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Salzar prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait à présent qu'il fasse comprendre son raisonnement à Godric, Helga et Rowena, ça promettait de ne pas être facile.

.

Ils s'étaient encore disputés. Toujours sur le même sujet. Et cette fois-ci ils avaient bien failli en venir aux mains, Salazar lui-même avait été très près de perdre son précieux self-contrôle et avait failli incendier la Grande Salle, ce qui lui avait valut une flopée d'injures de la part de son ancien meilleur ami.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait désigner Godric que de cette façon là à présent. Ils n'étaient plus amis, ça c'était sûr. En fait, ils se rapprochaient bien plus du mot 'ennemis' à présent : dès qu'ils se voyaient ils s'isultaient et se criaient dessus et l'un comme l'autre avait du mal à ne pas user de violence lors de leurs échanges enflammés.

Il y avait près de 15 ans, quand il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années, ils avaient eu un rêve commun, celui de bâtir une école pour les enfants magiques et de leur apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Mais depuis tout avait changé, d'abord il y avait eu l'Incident, puis sa propre chute dans l'obscurité et enfin, pour couronner le tout, l'attaque des Sangs-de-Bourbe sur Hogwart. Toutes ses épreuves, au lieu de les rapprocher, n'avaient fait que les séparer.

Parfois Salazar avait envie de rire, ou de pleurer, devant le tour que les évènements avaient pris. Qui aurait pu imaginer que leur projet innocent se transformerait en cette immense noeud de problèmes, de méfiance et de haine ? Qui aurait pu penser que deux amis aussi proches que Godric et lui seraient séparés par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que les fichus Moldus ?

Certainement personne, tout avait si bien commencé après tout.

Mais à présent l'Elémentaire en avait assez, cette dispute était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Comment Godric osait-il le remettre en question devant leurs élèves ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer ainsi ses conseils et admettre de plus en plus de Sangs-de-Bourbe dans leurs rangs alors que les résultats de telles manoeuvres s'étaient déjà montrés terribles ?

Il était tellement en colère contre lui ! Si seulement il s'écoutait il le ferait brûler sur le champ. Gryffindor pensait peut-être être le plus puissant des Fondateurs mais c'était parfaitement faux, les sorciers avec le plus de capacités avaient toujours été les maîtres des éléments, c'était une vérité universelle. Lui-même était supérieur à son 'ami'. Et il se délectait de le savoir.

Avec une grimace de colère sur le visage, le Fourchelangue siffla distraitement le mot de passe de l'entrée de sa Chambre des Secrets, l'endroit où il se retirait quand il ne pouvait plus supporter les remarques incessantes de ses collègues.

En temps normal il y serait resté quelques heures pour discuter avec Saphir, un basilic qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt lors d'un voyage ayant pour but de s'éloigner de l'ambiance pesante du château. Mais cette fois-ci il ne remonterait pas dans son bureau et ne reprendrait pas ses fonctions habituelles.

Cette fois-ci il s'en allait pour de bon. Loin d'Hogwart, loin de Godric et loin des Sangs-de-Bourbe qu'il admettait dans les murs de leur école.

Il ne savait pas encore où il allait se rendre ni ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, une fois libéré de ses obligations en tant que professeur, mais il avait une certitude.

Personne à Hogwart n'oublierait jamais son nom.

Et il conseillait fortement aux Sangs-de-Bourbe de bien surveiller leurs arrières quand son héritier arriverait à l'école pour ouvrir sa Chambre. Après tout, il avait promis de toujours protéger ses élèves des monstres, et les enfants au coeur perverti par les Moldus en faisaient partie.

Sur ces dernières pensées, il disparut.


End file.
